


Demons Are Made

by Empathy Dissonance (Silent_Songbird)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Horror, Japanese Rope Bondage, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Songbird/pseuds/Empathy%20Dissonance
Summary: His attempt to make Naruto utilize access more of the Kyubi's chakra during their three-year training trip ends in disaster. Jiraiya flops up the seal and sends the being's massive surge of chakra exploding everywhere. The Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama, the Sannin Jiraiya, and the knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto become one and the same, blending their powers and personalities into a single being that could no longer be considered human.A being with power, but without purpose... and all it wants, is all it wants.





	Demons Are Made

# The Return

### It was twelve minutes past midnight.

###  “Konoha… village. 

The harsh winds blew north, sending three leaves scattering into the fray like dust, the night was pierced by the howls of dogs which echoed from the Inuzuka clan all across the village. A man appeared on the infamous Hokage Monumnent, crouched as his eyes scanned through the village like a hawk marking the ground for prey.

He was tall, possessing long spiky blonde hair that reached his back with streaks of white and red mixed within. He was dressed in a black fishnet shirt, with a simple unzipped black jacket on top, an emerald jewel visible on his chest, a jewel which had been turned into a mere accessory, and glistened in the moonlight like a direwolf bearing down it’s fangs. 

The figure didn’t know who or what he was… was he Uzumaki Naruto? The orphan boy with optimistic ideals? Was he Jiraiya of the Sannin? A legendary veteran who could never save those he cared about? Or was he Kurama, the fox that was the elder brother of all biju, the strongest, and the one filled with the most rage?

Sad as it was, he chose the identity of the fox for now. The endless rage and anger of the fox outweighed whatever emotions and memories of the other two beings. And as the fox, he realized that he utterly despised the village.

His eyes, a radiating haunting violet, glanced at the building that was designated to the Hokage, the one which was said to be the strongest, and there were memories, memories of the current and previous ones, the Hokages had been the ones that had enslaved him, the fox.

And so, he knew wherein to begin his assault.

To say that he did it effortlessly would be to imply that it was a task which would normally require effort, rather, he seamlessly transitioned from his position, his body moving like it was all but a part of nature, unobstructed and unhindered by wind, and he found himself in time, crouching in the middle of the Hokage’s office, in a quarter of the time it would usually take one to blink.  
There were three knives at his throat a two whole seconds later.

ANBU, he noted.

“Who are you? How did you infiltrate the village?”

The Hokage walked up to him, and the being, the Fox, found itself being swayed by sentiments from the other two. Yes, he admitted, she was beautiful, a façade no doubt created by an illusion, but he was not so shallow as to disregard the beauty when he saw it. There was something within him, a stirring, it most likely came from the Sage… yes, the Sage liked her. He fancied her, and wanted her for a very long time. T’was a shame she never returned those feelings.

No, the Fox felt that he would. He would make her reciprocate those feelings, to satisfy the sense of the unknown possessed in his chest, the sense of purpose he felt lacking.  
“Answer me! Who are – ”  
“Shhh… I don’t like… noise.”  
Without moving, or uttering any other words, all sound in the room vanished, and the participants found themselves trying to say something, only to find themselves unable to speak.  
The Fox waved a finger, and pure chakra emanated from it, before it plastered unto the ground in the form of a Forty-Eight Trigram Sealing Barrier. The ANBU attempted to cut of his neck, only for his hair to grow into the mane of a spiky beast, warding them off lest they be impaled.

They found themselves suddenly able to speak again, and the woman seemed to stare at him, really stare at him.  
“That technique… it can’t be… but…”  
Ah, she was confused. She could make neither heads nor tails of it, and the Fox, revelled slightly in the scrambled nature of her thoughts.  
“Orders Hokage-sama?”  
The ANBU were waiting, like loyal dogs being chained on a leash, waiting for an instruction.  
“Capture him, alive.”  
The Fox glanced at her, his head mechanically swaying from side to side. “Why… why give… impossible task?”  
They were in a barrier of his own make, escape was impossible, and they wanted to capture him?  
It was out of pity, and nothing else, that he knocked the approaching desperate “elites” of the village unconscious, his movements being too fast for any of their eyes to so much as follow, yet alone attempt to stop.

Then, all that remained was him and the woman – the Hokage.

It took the woman a second, she seemed ready to barge straight into him, but a reflection of light caught her eye, and she witnessed the emerald necklace which hung from his neck.  
“N-N-Naruto? W-what? Is… is that you Naruto?”  
The Fox stared, tilting his head, memories blazing, but he supressed them, before slowly, once more, nodding.  
“W-what happened to you? N-naruto, it’s been four years… a year longer than your trip was supposed to be… where have you been? W-what happened to Jiraiya?”  
The Fox tilted his head again, before shaking it. “Sage… gone.”  
The woman seemed to fill with terror. “W-what do you mean gone? W-why are you speaking like that? What happened Naruto?”  
The Fox shook his head again. “Sage… Boy…Fox… All gone. Remains only I.”  
She moved towards him, cautiously. “Naruto, you need to put down this barrier, we need to talk, something horrible most have happened.”  
The Fox moved forward as well, before slowly grabbing her hand. “You… warm… I… like… warmth.”  
The Fox placed a seal on her hand, effortlessly molding unto her skin, and locking her access to chakra with a single tap, and the woman suddenly realized the danger of approaching the unhinged being.

“N-Naruto… what –”

“Shhh… I like warmth… I want… warmth.”

In a blur, the woman’s eyes widened as she found herself pinned to the ground, the being’s blank violet eyes staring at her in a mixture of curiosity and intrigue. Within another second, she found herself unable to move, held in place by a paralysis seal, and with the privacy seals around them, no one would even their battle.  
If, it could even be called that.  
“N-N-Naruto, stop – what are you doing?”  
She hitched as his breath came down on her, and then without pause or even a moment’s hesitation, his hand landed on her breasts, giving them a rough, harsh squeeze.  
“N-N-Naruto! STOP!”  
He didn’t listen, if anything, he continued, ripping aside her shirt and bindings with elongated claws, leaving the woman’s bare, open breasts, the size of watermelons, swinging into the air.  
“S-stop! P-please!”  
The Fox flicked her nipples, watching as she flinched from his touch, and then eventually he placed his mouth over the large nipple, and began nibbling on it, like mewling, he sucked, kneaded and twisted his newfound toy with his teeth.  
She let out a series of whimpers, and The Fox had tuned out her pleas, instead, he went lower, ripping apart her pants as he witnessed the patch of small blond hair that lay over her womanly place.  
“Warmth…”  
“N-Naruto –” her voice came out in choked sobs “D-don’t –”  
He started with his fingers.  
The two, long fingers inserted themselves into her warmth, and the woman could do nothing but scream.  
The Fox did not like the dryness he found, and began using his knowledge, letting drips of chakra saturate his fingers, as he began thrusting in and out.  
“NO! You can’t – !”  
The Fox grew tired of her voice, re-applying his muting seal over her, her mouth clamped shut, and the went to work, taking great pleasure in noticing that the woman’s warmth had rapidly gotten damper and damper, and soon, his fingers were covered in the lubricating liquids.  
“Warmth…”  
He took off his own pants, leaving the woman’s eyes widening in more abject fear as the full length of his erection came into view, easily covering nine or more inches. She tried to speak, to scream, to do anything, but she could do nothing but watch, as he rose her legs into the air, and in one violent motion, she was filled with him.  
“HMMMPPPPMH!”  
The Fox felt happy, the warmth of the woman was intoxicating, and in no time, his hips began moving, gyrating, taking massive strides and thrusts, in and out and in and out, deeper and deeper, harder and stronger, whilst she could do nothing but let out muffled moans of pleasure and pain.  
“Warmth…”  
Her breasts bounced and swayed with the movements, had stomach clenched, her snatch tightened, but there was no way The Fox would stop. No, it felt far too good.  
“Warmth…”  
It was a shame that he had to restrain her with his paralysis seal, as all he was the one enjoying most of it, lifting the woman by the waist and ploughing into her snatch, whilst she could do nothing at the mercy of his attack.  
Tsunade had tears streaming down her eyes, all her years as a kunoichi, she had experienced and seen several twisted things, and she knew that there was always a day like this which would come, and it made it more miserable that the person violating her was in as much pain as she was, a mere facsimile of his former self, seeking an outlet of escape.  
She rejected the notion to become aroused, but she couldn’t help it, it was a biological reaction, her nipples getting harder and her clitoris becoming noticeable, and she croaked out what little she could, as the endless thrusts continued, stirring her insides with all the subtlety of an egg beater.  
“Warmth…! Warmth!”  
He had the stamina, but he lacked the experience, and in no time, he could only let out small, pleasured grunts, and Tsunade’s eyes widened in the realization of the fact that he had reached his limit, being unable to do anything except let out a hiss as she felt herself become full in another sense, as something hot rushed her insides like a burst dam, causing her eyes to widen to great lengths, before all at once, she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.  
To add more ignominy, he grabbed her by the head, shoving the long prostrate into her mouth, sending her eyebrows peaking to her forehead as she was forced to swallow the white hot discharge. She failed to do so effectively, the remnants spurting out of her mouth and going up the wrong track, shooting out of her nose as she coughed, letting it pour down unto her breasts.  
She collapsed onto the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut, and wished nothing more to end her suffering, and end the suffering of the boy that she loved like a son she never had, the boy who had been turned into this… thing.  
Just when she thought it was over, she saw him revved up for more, and the large prostate backhanded her face, demanding more service.  
She looked up to him, eyes widening in horror at the words that came out of his mouth.  
“More. Warmth.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site. It will suitably get dark, as Jiraiya and Naruto's personalities are currently being overwhelmed by Kurama's (he is a being of limitless hate after all). And of course, I will like to state that I do not support rape of any kind, and this is merely an inspiration by my own insane mind. Feedback would be very much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
